The Demon's Mark
by Cynical-Servant
Summary: AU. Naruto takes his cousin trick or treating and so when he gets attacked by a dark haired boy who literally marks him as his, Naruto is forced into a unbreakable bond with a demon who later reveals himself as Sasuke Uchiha. Rated T for now! More in!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Naruto takes his cousin trick or treating and so when he gets attacked by a dark haired boy who literally marks him as his, Naruto is forced into a unbreakable bond with a demon who later reveals himself as Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Warning: **This story contains **Yaoi** **(boy x** **boy)**!Don't like? Then please discontinue reading! May contain **OOC**!

**A/N: **This story is AU and is set in modern time. NO honorifics will be used please deal with it.

This was intended as a one-shot but I just can't do one of those as I typed some of it on Halloween night and didn't finish in time. So this is going to be a multi-chapter story I suppose. And yes it's technically a Halloween fic BUT it won't be Halloween in the story for long as it progresses.

* * *

**The Demon's Mark**

Chapter One

A young teen of the age of seventeen had accidentally fell asleep on a couch that was put about ten feet away from the television. His sun kissed hand pressing into his whisker marked cheek as he was on his side. His unruly blonde hair was becoming even more unkempt when the boy positioned himself on his back, some drool producing from his mouth.

"Mm," the blonde moaned, his head facing the TV, its screen flashing with images.

There was a sudden rush of pitter padder that the blonde was unaware of as he stayed unconscious.

The footfalls went straight towards the sleeping form sprawled on the couch.

"NARUTO," the teen heard a voice shout directly in his ear. He immediately sprang up and whipped his gaze to the owner of the one who yelled.

"What is it, Inari?" Naruto asked with a yawn. Inari was his cousin who had came to Naruto's house earlier in the day.

Inari's mother, Tsunami is the half-sister of Naruto's mother, Kushina. The blonde's mother became Tsunami half-sibling when her father had married Kushina's father after getting a divorce with her mother.

"You have to take me trick or treating remember? It's almost time to go! The sky is already getting dark!"

"Ah crap," Naruto had already forgotten that he had volunteered to take the dark haired boy around to collect sweets. He didn't mean to fall asleep. He just got tired while watching a movie and before he knew he was in dreamland. "Well you ready or what?"

"Yeah, do you like my costume?" Inari spins fully around once to display his outfit. Inari was dressed as a vampire with a long, sleek cape and fake fangs that were visible as the two long, artificial canines stuck out a bit passed his bottom lip.

"You make an awesome vampire," Naruto smiled while he complimented the boy.

"Heh, thanks," Inari blushes and then his expression goes to realization when he looked at Naruto. "Hey, why aren't you in your costume? You said you'd be whatever I chose you to go as!"

_Dammit,_ Naruto mentally sighs. Inari, when shopping for costumes with him, picked out a costume he wanted Naruto to be. And that consisted of a hooded cape and a witch hat with a bent tip. Yeah, he wanted him to be a ' male witch'.

Naruto didn't really want to dress up. He wanted to stay in his jeans and orange hoodie. After a moment of being begged to wear his costume, the blonde told Inari he'd be back down within a moment as he ascended his stairs to his room.

He set his costume on his bed and began to undress to slip on a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt. He slung on the cape and replaced his converses with black shoes. He sighed once more before he went back downstairs.

Right after his foot touched the floor from stepping down off of the last step the front door of his house opened.

In came his mother, Kushina and father, Minato. Their hands holding bags of candy they bought from the store to give to kids that would stop by. They were a bit late coming back as children were probably already ringing door bells and desiring sweets they would ultimately get after saying the words 'trick or treat!'

"Mom, Dad," Naruto greeted.

"Oh, you're now going with Inari around town?" Kushina spoke as she got a big container and poured the contents of candy into it.

"You better get going Naruto." Minato said and looked at his son's clothes. "Ah, is that what Inari wanted you to wear?"

Naruto huffed and nodded.

"Hehe," Minato grabs the candy filled bowl and heads outside. Kushina following as well as Inari and Naruto.

The blonde teen and his cousin go down the porch steps and head for the sidewalk.

"Good luck honey!" The beautiful red head called to her son and then to Inari, "I hope you get a lot of candy sweetie!"

"Be safe got it?" Minato added and smiled as Naruto takes Inari's small hand. Naruto nods to his parents and walks off.

Naruto waits while Inari goes up to a house and does the traditional saying for Halloween. He glances around, seeing other children lining up behind his cousin.

As Inari was heading back to him, he got a sudden creepy feeling. It was as if he was being intently gazed at. The hairs on the back of the blonde's neck stand on end. He quickly flits his cerulean-blue orbs of the area. He doesn't see anything but the feeling remains. Naruto shudders.

"You okay Naruto?" Inari questions when he saw the teen tremble with the look of unease.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto tries not to stutter and then says when he sees Inari's brow arch, "Come on, we've got more houses to go."

The two continue on, not aware of a pair of dark eyes watching them as they go. The silhouette was between the house the young black locked kid was just at and its neighbor. It was well shadowed from view when the blonde must've sensed he was being inspected. The silhouette then leapt atop of the house's roof, its gaze locked on the spiky blonde male.

The wind blew and the clouds momentarily let the crescent moon show. The moon's rays shine upon the silhouette and reveals a male with raven hair that was spiked in the back with side bangs framing a pale, yet handsome face. He wore all black cloths. His gaze continues to follow the boy with the witch's hat and cape.

His expression is stoic and when the blonde was getting farther away, his dark eyes flash a blood red color before his body flickers and disappears with a blink of an eye.

Yes, the witch boy intrigued him indeed.

* * *

**So do ya readers like it so far? I know it was rather short but I have a bad habit of doing short chapters. Hope ya can bear with me on that. **

**I'll update when I feel that this story seems well liked. Reviews actually help motivate me, well I think they motivate every writer, and so I do hope this story will get some attention. If it doesn't seem anyone is interested I'll probably not update this for a while or I'll just remove it. I really don't keep stories that will only get like 1 fav or follow or none at all. But if its like 5 and up I'll keep it.**

**Any mistakes will be fixed later!**

**Well, _maybe_ next time? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this chapter is good enough or satisfying enough for me, so I might end up revising unless you readers think its fine. We'll see.

Well thanks so much for the faves, follows, and reviews! XD Appreciate it!

* * *

**The Demon's Mark**

Chapter Two

Naruto just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It stays while Inari goes up to another house that had bushes at the edge of the lawn. The lawn decorated with many Halloween items such as cobwebs with big fake spiders and white sheeted ghost hanging from the porch.

The blonde wished his cousin would hurry and be done with collecting candy so they could go on home. But this was Inari's second house with many more to go. Too much for Naruto now that the feeling of being peered at persisted.

He rubbed the back of his neck, goose-flesh appearing on his arms and legs. There is an unexpected rush of wind that ruffled his clothes and hair. And before he knew it, he felt something tackle him.

"Agh," Naruto yelped. He landed roughly on the ground with a great thump behind one of the bushes. He stared at the person who attacked him and sees a pale boy. But Naruto wasn't so sure the pale boy was a regular person when his face set in a snarl while his eyes were a ruby-red. And he somehow doubted weren't contact lenses when the raven appeared feral.

The dark-haired boy then used rather inhuman speed as he took a fistful of Naruto's spiky locks and yanked his head to the side, exposing his neck.

_What the hell is this guy doing?! _Naruto thought with bewilderment.

He tried to struggle, but was held still by the dark-haired stranger's own body. He opened his mouth to demand what he was doing. He couldn't though when suddenly he felt a sudden pain at the base of his neck. His voice caught in his throat and his eyes watered up. Naruto's eyes flitted over to see that the stranger had used his nails to pierce his skin.

He watched in shock while his assailant brings his head close to the fresh wounds made on his neck. Then he feels the stranger's tongue lick at his blood oozing wounds.

"W-what the fuck... are you... doing...?!"

A low growl answered Naruto's question that rumbled from the pale boy's chest. Naruto felt his mouth snap shut at how vicious it sounded.

The blonde's assailant lapped up all the blood that trickled across his tan skin within seconds and muttered foreign words under his breath. Naruto couldn't make out what it was about. All he knew whatever the raven was speaking wasn't a language he understood.

Naruto felt shock and terror flow through him at his situation. He wasn't sure what to even think of it all.

Why was this pale, raven haired boy - who looked close to his age - doing this to him? Was it supposedly a sick and twisted joke or prank that was going too far?

Before he could think more, the raven stopped speaking in tongue and a burning sensation transpired where he got wounded. The burning came in as a light, bearable sensation but it grew until it was searing hot.

Naruto screamed. It hurt. A lot.

A cold hand pressed lightly over his agape mouth, muffling his cry.

"NARUTO...?!" Inari's voice rang out. This alerted Naruto and his blue orbs went wide.

_Oh no, Inari! He must not have seen me get attacked!_

The raven peered down at Naruto, the corner of his mouth twisted into a small smile. Inari's yells continued for his spiky haired cousin. He titled his head and said, "Naruto, huh?"

The blonde's blood ran cold at hearing his assailant speak in a clear tone. He now knew his name because of Inari.

The raven snorted with laughter and his lips part to speak once more.

"SASUKE," another voice boomed with authority.

The raven's - Sasuke's - smile transformed into a sneer and he turned his head to look past his shoulder and glanced upwards at a bare tree.

Naruto followed and allowed his eyes to drift up as well.

On a rather thick branch stood a man who had his dark hair in a low ponytail with eerie red orbs staring disapprovingly at the raven that was on top of the blonde teen.

"Brother," Sasuke spat. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and now that I've found you..." His gaze flicked to Naruto for a moment and back to Sasuke. He sighs. "I find you doing this."

"Shut up," Sasuke demanded and brought his attention to the form beneath him. "Tch, well sorry _Naruto_, looks like I have to leave for now, but my marking is complete. Heh, well since I know you're name I'll tell you mine... I am Sasuke... Uchiha - you will remember my name."

"Little brother," the older raven warned. "Let's go."

"W-what...?" _'Marking'? What the hell does he mean?! _"H-hey, what do you mean mar-"

He wasn't able to finish when the older raven flashed behind Sasuke and laid a hand on his shoulder. Then they both disappeared into thin air.

Naruto shot up which he found was a bad idea as he got dizzy from the action. His neck ached and he wanted to check his wound but he decided he would have to wait until later. He made sure his cape would hide it from view.

He trudged his way from behind the bushes and to the retreating form of his little cousin who was still shouting for him.

"Over here Inari," Naruto called after the small boy rather weakly._ Damn, I think I need to hurry and check my neck and go to sleep. _

"Where'd you go?" Inari crossed his arms over his chest. The small boy felt relieved and the panic that rose when he couldn't find Naruto dissipated. "I've been shouting for you..."

"I'm sorry..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He had gotten attacked by a peculiar raven-haired boy about his age that said he marked him. He couldn't tell him that. Plus, he wasn't so sure what to feel from that strange incident. He didn't know what 'marking' meant and he sure as hell didn't know what the raven even was. He wasn't human that was for sure along with the older raven who was apparently his assailant's brother.

It wasn't turning out as a great night for Naruto as he sluggishly continued to take Inari around to other houses until the boy's bag was satisfyingly full.

Naruto felt so tired when he arrived home, his cousin bursting through the front door to gloat about how much candy he had gotten.

Kushina and Minato had run out of candy to give children not long before their son and Inari got back.

"Look Aunty, Uncle! See all the candy I got?" Inari gripped his bag handles tightly and held his bag up for them to see.

"My my Inari," Minato crouched in front of the boy with a smile. "That's a lot of candy you got there. You going to share any with Naruto?"

"Aw, do I have too?" Inari pouted.

"It's okay Inari ya don't have to share." Naruto yawned out. He felt tired. Really tired.

"See I don't have to," Inari said.

"Haha, alright, well me and your Aunty have to check the candy first before you can eat any." Minato told the boy and took the candy filled bag.

"Naruto you feeling okay?" Kushina walked in front of her son with concern. "You look a little pale."

"Mm, just tired is all," Naruto grumbled.

"Go rest then son," Minato noticed that his son did look slightly pale. And that Naruto kept yawning.

Naruto nodded his head and went up to his room.

"'Night Naruto!" Inari said to the blonde before he reached his bedroom.

Naruto didn't bother switching his clothes as he was too exhausted to do so and went to his mirror in his bathroom to have quick a look at his neck. He only expected to see imprints of the raven nails but what he actually saw made him freeze.

On the crook of his neck was a strange black marking in a shape of a circle. It was quite intricate in design that Naruto wasn't sure how to describe it. All he could tell was there, within the intricate circle, what looked like three comma-like swirls around a solid dot in the center.

"What that bastard do?!" _Was this the mark he mentioned?_ Naruto touched the mark and tried to see if he could wipe it away. But, of course, it didn't smudge like he wished it would. It was like a tattoo, permanent ink that would never leave his skin. _Dammit...!_

Naruto felt exhaustion wash over him again and he now just wanted to rest. He would think more on the mark when his mind wasn't so muddled with the need of sleep. He went to his bed and flopped on his mattress.

He dreamed of red eyes watching him.

* * *

**Okay just to make sure no ones gets confused the mark on Naruto's is NOT a _Faustian Mark_! A _Faustian mark_ is basically a mark when a demon makes when they create a contract or pact with a human. The mark shows that the human that the demon made a pact with is their master until their desires get fulfilled er something like that. Well that's all I can explain on that don't feel like going on about it. If some of what I just said if kind of wrong, oh well, ya could always look up what a Faustian mark is just to make sure. **

**So the mark Naruto has is a mark Sasuke made to basically claim him as _his_. Why Sasuke wanted to mark Naruto was because he wanted to! I will _probably_ elaborate on it more later and yep, I had Itachi appear as well! **

**Well hope ya liked! Till next time!**


End file.
